Come To My City
by JisunKim
Summary: "Disaat Kim Taehyung dihadapkan dengan seorang pemuda yang sok kekotaan, apakah yang akan terjadi?" bad sumary, gua gak pinter buat sumary yang jelas pairing campur-campur Vhope ada, namjin ada, yoonmin ada, Vmin ada Vkook pun ada ( ala uncle mutu :v)


**Title: Come To My City**

 **Cast** : All members of BTS

 **Pairing** :Vhope, Namjin, Vmin, Yoonmin, Vkook (maybe)

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning!:** judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita, bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dapat membuat pusing yang berkesinambungan, udah gua gak bisa berkata-kata lagi pokoknya kalau terjadi apa-apa gua gak tanggung jawab -_-

Happy reading...

KKKKKYAAAAAAAAAAAA….(teriak gaje -,- '')

Teriak gajeku Sontak membuat Semua orang dikelas terperanjat dan melayangkan pandangan mereka semua kearahku dengan tajam .

"YAAAAA….!" Kudengar teriak seseorang yang kini malah mengagetkan diriku. aku membulatkan mataku yang baru tersadar jika semua orang tengah menatap ke arahku dengan senyum penuh arti mereka.

"Aisssh… Matilah aku… "gumamku sambil menundukkan kepalaku

"YA,Neon jeongmal…..hah… apa yang kau lakukan eoh?. Kau tidur di jam pelajaran ku eoh?"

"aniya aniya, mianhe seongsangnim" ucapku dengan cepat

"YAAA…. Kim Taehyung…kau KELUAAAARRRR…! dan kelilingi lapangan 30 putaran. SEKARANGGGGGGG!"

"MWO?" ucapku

" SEKARAANG….. KIM….. TAE… HYUNG…..!" teriak seogsangnim dengan suara yang sudah mencapai nada 7 oktaf dengan semburan air mancurnya yang sukses membanjiri wajahku yang tamvan ini # Plak apadah lu…-"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kelas,setelah ku lihat seongsangnim yang hendak melakukan atraksi air mancurnya lagi.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Kudengar tawa siswa siswi lainnya yang melihat ku tadi…. "YA… DIAM!" teriak seongsangnim lagi hingga akhirnya mereka diam juga, walau masih ada sedikit tawa-tawa kecil yang terdengar.

"HAH….." Aku menghela nafas panjang

"Aigoooo…. Kenapa aku hari, mimpi apa aku semalam?"Gumamku, sambil berjalan lesu.

BRUUK….." ah ceongseohamnida..." ucapku membungkuk lalu berlalu pergi tanpa meliat siapa yang ku tabrak. Aku masih terlalu shok karena kejadian tadi seumur-umur belum pernah aku di keluarkan dari kelas dan merasa malu seperti ini. Belum lagi tadi aku sempat melihat namja yang aku sukai sepertinya juga ikut menertawaiku.

"AISSH… KYAA…" teriakku sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri

" YA..! Taehyung bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk mengelilingi lapangan, kenapa kau masih disini dan membuat keributan lagi eoh..? kau mau aku menambah hukuman mu eoh?" teriak kangin seongsangnim sambil berlari kecil kearah ku.

Tanpa aba-aba akupun langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan di ikuti langkah kaki kangin seongsangnim yang juga semakin laju.

"KYA….. miane seongsangnim" teriakku sambil berlari, yang tanpa sadar ternyata sudah sampai di tepi lapangan.

"YAAA…. Taehyung, berhenti sekarang atau nilai mu aku buat E, dan bicaralah dengan sopan aku ini gurumu"

Ciitttt….. Mendengar kata E sontak aku langsung terhenti bak rem sepeda motor yang begitu cakram.

"HAH…HAH…lari mu boleh juga Taehyung-ah, Hah… Tapi, bukankah aku, SUDAH MENYURUHMU UNTUK BERHENTI HAH.." lagi-lagi kangin seongsangmin berteriak dengan keras. Aku bertanya dalam hati, apakah tengorokannya tidak sakit berteriak terus?

Hah…. Benar-benar hari yang sial kenapa aku harus berlari seperti ini…. Hah…. Napasku sudah ngos-ngosan tapi karena ini adalah putaran yang ke 29 jadi … FIGHTING…. Gumam ku dalam hati…

Tanpa ku sadari ternyata sedari tadi ada orang yang terus memperhatikan ku yang tengah di hukum ini.

Hah… "akhirnya selesai" ucapku. Aku mendekati kangin seongsangnim… dengan napas yang masih ngos-ngosan akupun bertanya." Hah… ya seongsangnim, hukumanku sudah selesai. Tapi aku mau Tanya kenapa seongsangnim malah disini dan bukannya mengajar?"

"Itu karena jamku sudah selesai, setelah kau keluar tadi." Ucapnya. " YA…. Jadi jammu sudah habis eoh… tapi masih saja menyuruh ku keluar" ucapku

"YA…YA..YA… berani sekali kau bilang begitu pada gurumu ini eoh, mau ku hukum lagi hah!" ucap seongsangnim mulai marah lagi

"Aniyo, Andwae~ shireoyo!….. "ucapku dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kalau yang akan masuk berikutnya adalah Heechul seongsangnim yang lebih galak dari kangin seongsangnim. Langsung saja aku mengambil langkah seribu kembali ke kelasku…

"YA..YA…YA…. Kim taehyung, aku belum selsai bicara Taehyung-ah. Aish… anak itu benar-benar"

Skip….

Cit….. lagi-lagi aku berhenti dengan rem cakramku #plak, apadah - -"

"HAH…HAH…" dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal akhirnya aku sampai di pintu depan kelas dan ku lihat Heechul seongsangnim belum ada di tempat duduknya. "yes untung Heechul seongsangnim belum masuk." Ucap ku. Tapi tunggu kenapa semua teman-temanku semuanya terdiam? Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu tempat aku meletakkan tangan ku. "lalu siapakah yang berdiri disini eoh?"

Suara ini…. Ternyata benar saja itu suara Heechul seongsangnim, hah matilah aku….  
" Ah… Ceongseohamnida seongsangnim, saya tidak tau kalo saenim disitu" ucapku sambil membungkuk

"Ne..ne.. aku maafkan hanya untuk kali ini saja,kajja masuk." Ucap Heechul seongsangnim. Wah senangnya diriku, saat aku akan melangkah ke mejaku tiba-tiba saja Heechul seongsangnim kembali berucap.

"tunggu… ya Taehyung, kenapa seragam mu basah? Dan bau apa ini?"

"ah mianhae seongsangnim tadi saya dihukum Kangin seongsangnim" ucap ku sambil mengaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"hm… tapi akan lebih baik kau ganti dulu seragammu,itu bau sekali"

"tapi aku tidak punya seragam gantinya"

"Aigoooo….. kalau begitu lebih baik kau pulang saja ne, karena aku tidak suka dengan bau keringat mu ini" ucap seongsangnim yang di ikuti dengan gelak tawa teman-temanku.  
"DIAM…!" akhirnya mereka berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar teriakan seongsangnim.

"tapi seongsangnim…" ucapku memelas

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, pulanglah dan aku akan memberimu izin. Atau kau ingin aku pingsan karena mencium baumu dan kau kuberi D hah?"

"Aniyo.. shireo, baiklah aku akan pulang saja seongsangnim'' ucapku cepat

"hm… ne pulanglah"

Ah… jinjja… ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa hari ini jadi kacau seperti ini?  
" aku pulang.." ucapku memasuki rumah

" kau sudah pulang? Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat" Tanya eommaku

" hm… hari ini aku dihukum seongsangnim di sekolah. Ups… keceplosan " ucapku sambil menutup mulut

" MWO… di hukum? Dasar kau anak nakal apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah sampai kau di hukum eoh?" teriak eomma sambil mengejarku dengan sapu lidi andalannya

"Yak… APPA… tolong anakmu ini, eomma mengamuk lagi" ucapku bersembunyi di balik appaku yang baru datang.

" sudah-sudah… apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Jinie kenapa kau selalu membawa sapu lidi itu eoh?"

" Anakmu itu Namjoon!"

" Anakmu juga chagi.."

"iya, tapi anakmu hari ini keterlaluan, dia pulang cepat gara-gara di hukum seongsangnimnya di sekolah" adu eomma ke appa ku

Dengan mengendap-ngendap akupun pergi dari belakang Appa menuju kamarku tapi..

"Jinjja? Ya Taehyung-ah" ucap appa sambil melihat ke arahku

"hehehe….. Viss appa.. "Ucapku sambil tersenyum aneh dan membentuk jariku memebentuk huruf V

" taehyung… kau appa hukum hari ini"

" ya appa… aku sudah seharian di hukum hari ini di sekolah, masak aku juga di hukum di rumah" ucapku memelas

"tidak… tidak.. pokoknya kau di hukum hari ini, kau harus memasak untuk makan malam nanti mengantikan eomma mu."

" Ya… appakan tau kalau Taehyung gak bisa masak" elak ku lagi

" jangan banyak alasan, pokoknya nanti pas appa dan eomma pulang kau harus siap masaknya ne." ucap appa lagi

" memang kita mau kemana yeobo?" Tanya eomma pada appa

"pokoknya kau ikut saja chagi" balas appa

Ah…. Mulai lagi deh drama nya… dan kenapa harus aku terus yang jadi korban… T.T

" aku pulang…" teriak seorang namja dari depan, itu pasti yoongi hyung yang baru pulang sekolah

" eoh… Yoongi-ah, anak eomma sudah pulang"

" Ne eomma, eomma mau pergi?" Tanya Yoongi hyung

" Ne kami keluar sebentar ne," ucap appa

" Ne, hati-hati di jalan " ucap Yoongi hyung

Eomma dan appa pun pergi, dan Yoongi hyung masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ku buka pintu kamar Yoongi hyung

" Hyung... Hyung …" panggilku

" waeyo" jawabnya

" hyung… aku di hukum Appa untuk memasak makan malam…kau tau kan aku gak bisa masak…"

"Jadi..?" tanyanya lagi

"maukah kau membantuku memasak hyung?" tanyaku ragu

" MWO? Shireo… "

" ya hyung bantulah aku.. jebbal.."

" Ya… kau yang di hukum, kenapa aku yang harus mengerjakannya? Lagipula memasak itu pekerjaan yeoja aku tidak mau" tolak Yoongi hyung

"jadi, maksudmu aku ini yeoja? Begitu?" tanyaku dengan nada sakartis

"tidak. Tapi walaupun kau namja kau itu seperti uke, jadi kau tetap saja harus memasak!" jawab Yoongi hyung dengan nada lebih sakartis dariku dengan wajah dingin super membekunya, yang membuat jiwaku jadi menciut -_-

"What the flower? Aku UKE? Kalau aku uke lalu hyung apa? Jelas-jelas wajahmu lebih cantik dari para gadis yang ada didesa! Haruskah aku panggil kau noona?" balasku yang tak terima dibilang uke

"Aku? Aku ini fleksibel" jawab Yoongi hyung dengan santainya yang memasang wajah datarnya yang melebihi kedataran dinding tersebut dan ingin rasanya aku melemparnya dengan sepatuku yang belum dicuci selama sebulan ini. Tentu saja ini hanya hayalanku, mana berani aku melakukannya bisa-bisa aku digantung menjadi pajangan didepan pintu kamarnya

" Hyung..." ucapku terputus saat mata Yoongi hyung menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya yang seram itu. Aku langsung merinding dan mengurungkan niatku.

" baiklah akan ku kerjakan sendiri, dasar hyung payah.." ucapku sambil menutup pintu kamar Yoongi hyung

" yak… dongsaeng kurang asam… hyungmu ini tidak payah, tapi memasak itu pekerjaan yeoja dan para uke dan aku tidak mau mengerjakanya" ucap hyung dari dalam kamarnya

" alasan" ucapku lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur. Yak… apa yang harus ku lakukan ? apa yang akan aku masak? Akukan tidak pandai memasak. Tapi tiba-tiba saja…

" sst… sst… ya Taehyung kajja kita kesungai menangkap ikan" ucap seseorang dari luar jendela di dekat dapur. Yang mengajakku menangkap ikan ke sungai. Ya wajar saja kami kan tinggal di desa jadi masih banyak ikan disungai yang dapat kami tangkap dan itu merupakan aktivitas favoritku bersama sahabatku ini.

" menagkap ikan?"

" ne, saat ini musim ikan bertelur, jadi pasti mereka banyak dan juga banyak telur di dalamnya" ucapnya lagi, aku hampir saja tergoda dengan ajakannya

" ah… mianhae Jimin-ah, aku tidak bisa pergi… padahal aku ingin sekali pergi. Tapi aku lagi di hukum appa untuk membuat makan malam, padahal naekan kagak bisa masak" ucapku

" jinjja? Masak? Itu mah urusan gampang.. mau ku bantu?"

" jinjja? Tentu wah… aku seneng banget deh.. kau bagaikan malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk membantuku." Ucapku kesenangan

" yak.. jangan kau mulai lagi sifat lebaymu itu, atau aku tidak akan membantu mu" ancamnya

TBC

Ceongseohamnida readers-nim, maaf belum bisa melanjutkan ff yang sebelumnya dan malah datang dengaan ff gaaje dan abal-abal yang baru ini, ya... gak baru juga sih :V hanya saja terus terngiang dikepala dan akhirnya saya ketik biar dia hilang dari kepala saya, yang bahkan saya aja kagak yakin sama judulnya. Dan maaf kalo ada publisan baru malah ceritanya makin absurt :D

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much #Bow


End file.
